Not Guilty
by evermore.x3
Summary: Bubbles is blamed for something she didn't do. Everyone turns against her, even her own sisters. She ends up in an alley, she is found by the Rowdyruff Boys. Will she find friendship in them? Maybe love? BubblesxBommer eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first Powerpuff Girls story. I hope you like it. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

---

Not Guilty

---

"It's your fault. It's your fault. It's all your fault," The citizens of Townsville chanted, fingers pointing at a young blonde girl. "All your fault." The girl covers her ears, trying to block out the accusatory words. She looks around at all the hate filled faces, their hated directed towards her, their glares boring into her, blaming her. She feels the ground spinning, her vision is getting blurry.

The blonde spots two other girls, a redhead and a black headed girl; they stood of to the side, their heads hanging in shame. The redhead looks up, her unique pink eyes lock onto the clear blue eyes of the blonde, the girl shakes her head sadly and looks down once more.

That did it.

The blonde girl shuts her eyes tightly, tears seeping out, a sob raked her through her chest and she took off flying at the speed of light. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. All she cared about was running away from all the hateful glares, her sisters.

Thinking of her sisters made her tears come faster. She couldn't help crying, she felt betrayed, her own sisters didn't even believe her. She stopped flying after a while and looked at her surroundings; she realizes she has wondered off into the bad part of town, where you could see a gang on every street. She had no idea how to get back nor did she want to go back. But being alone wasn't all that great either, especially when she was lost and vulnerable.

The girl started walking as to not attain unwanted attention, she was a Powerpuff Girl after all and people on this part of town didn't like her much. The sun was starting to set and it was getting darker, the girl was afraid of the dark. As she was walking down the street she saw a lot of horrible things happening but she couldn't stop and help, didn't want to. She feared that they would accuse her and make assumptions, she was sure the whole town knew about what happened earlier today, word travels fast.

She cringed and looked away when she saw two big looking guys beating up a middle-aged man demanding money. She clenched her fist when a teenager stole a handbag from a young woman walking down the street with a baby carriage. She reminded herself of the citizens pointing fingers at her every time she was about to help the victims.

Finally she grew tired and decided to go into a dark deserted alley and rest. She sat at a corner behind two trash cans, using a trash bag as a pillow. She closed her eyes and imagined none of this had ever happened, that it was all just a horrible nightmare and that she would wake up soon. But when she opened her eyes, she was still lying on cold concrete in a dark alley in the middle of the night. She cried at her realization, she was all alone in a place she was not familiar with and she could never return home for she would only bring shame to her family.

She would miss her sisters and the Professor, her creator, her father. Yes, she would miss him the most. She closed her eyes once more trying to stop her tears, they didn't stop. She eventually fell asleep. When she opened her eyes, the sun was rising and it was freezing. Sleeping in an alley during winter wasn't the smartest thing to do but its not like she had a choice.

She didn't want to get up just yet so she just sat up and leaned against the wall. She just sat there and stared at nothing, her mind was blank. Suddenly she heard her stomach growl and realized she was starving, she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday during breakfast. Her stomach growled again and she wrapped her arms around her torso trying to quiet down her stomach. It stopped for the time being and she relaxed her arms at her sides.

A few seconds later she heard loud laughter coming closer. She heard three different voices, guy's voices. She tensed, prepared for the worst.

---

A/N: Yeah, that was it. I don't know if I'll continue, cause I usually suck at writing stories but if you like it, I might be willing to continue. :) peacee.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Thank you for the reviews. I didn't expect any, so I was really happy when I checked my e-mail. I have a poll on my profile on who should end up with Bubbles. Please go vote. :)

Disclaimer: Do I have to write one of these in every chapter? Yeah, I don't own anything.

---

Not Guilty

---

"Yo Brick! I'm hungry, what are we gonna eat?" a loud voice shouted. The girl tensed further, recognizing the boy, it was her counterpart, Boomer. She stayed as still as possible, not wanting to get caught by her enemies.

"Let's go to Mojo's place and get some food." Brick said just as loud as Boomer.

Just as the second guy finished talking a small spider landed on the girl's nose. She gasped, getting ready to scream and jump up and down to try and get the spider off, when she remembered she had to be quiet. She clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, still a small whimper managed to escape. She froze, hoping the boys didn't hear. Unfortunately, the third boy's sensitive ears picked up the noise and warned his brothers.

"Brick, Boomer! Wait up, I heard something in that alley, like someone crying or something." He said to his brothers, his voice suspicious.

"Let's go check it out," Brick ordered already creeping into the alley, "There's no one in here, Butch! You were probably just hearing things. Let's go! I'm starving!" But just as he was walking out he heard a whimper. Boomer heard it too.

The girl was trying hard not to start crying again but she was failing miserably. Her shoulders started shaking and she gave up on trying to stay quiet. She started sobbing loudly, runny nose and salty tears. She had been discovered and not just by anyone but by her archenemies, the RowdyRuff Boys.

"Wait Brick, I heard it too. It's louder now." Boomer told his brother. He was already beginning to walk towards the girl, curious as to whom it was.

The girl was shaking in fear; she couldn't take them all on. She could barely handle Boomer, let alone all three of them. _Ughh! Why am I so weak? _She thought helplessly. She could hear their footsteps creeping closer to where she sat. The blond RowdyRuff saw her first, sitting on the dirty ground, her legs pulled up to her chest, her hand still clamped over her mouth. She looked like a wreck, her hair was messy and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying.

"It's the blond Powerpuff, she's crying. What do I do?" Boomer asked nervously, not usually in situations like this. Brick and Butch looked at each other, _What the hell is she doing here? _

"How should we know?" Butch said sarcastically, his defenses up, he didn't like the Powerpuff girls and he knew they were up to something. Or at least he _thought_ they were.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked the frightened girl, his voice gentle, he always was the more sensitive of his two brothers.

"What are you doing?" Butch asked enraged. "She's the enemy! You can't be nice to her; she might be up to something."

"I don't think she's going to do anything to us. She really does look hurt. What do you think Brick?" Boomer asked his brother, who had been standing off to the side staring at the girl intently. He ignored Boomer's question.

"What's your name?" Brick asked, sure he'd fought with her his whole life but that didn't mean he had to learn her name. "Isn't Blossom or somethin'?"

She flinched at the sound of her sister's name. She shook her head wondering at the same time, _Why haven't they done anything to me?_ Brick was getting impatient, it's been two whole minutes and she hasn't answered him.

"I said 'what's your name?'!" Brick shouted angrily, annoyed at having to repeat himself.

She wiped the remaining of her tears away and let out a shaky breath before answering Brick. "My name is… Bubbles." She said her voice surprisingly calm.

---

That was it. I'm sorry if I disappointed anybody with this sucky chapter. Yeahh, Review please. Oh and remember vote on my poll. Peacee. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. I am so sorry for the long wait. I was grounded and I couldn't get on the computer until today. Forgive me? :) Yeah, I got the third chapter written on paper so now I just have to type it. :)

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

---

Not Guilty

---

There was a moment of silence shortly after the girl spoke. Then all of a sudden, Boomer burst with loud laughter. He startled his brothers and the girl; they all turned at once to stare at the snickering Boomer. Brick looked amused, Butch looked annoyed, and Bubbles was just plain confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Butch demanded to know. Boomer just continued laughing, completely ignoring his angry brother.

Butch went up to him and grabbed him by the collar, his fist up getting ready to punch him. "Why the hell are you laughing?" He demanded once more.

When Boomer still didn't stop laughing, Butch was lowering his fist down towards Boomer's face. Boomer dodged his brother's punch in time and finally spoke, "Hey Bubbles," She looked up at the sound of her name, staring right at Boomer. "You have huge spider on your nose!" He exclaimed, bursting into laughter again.

Both Butch and Brick turned to look at the girl, as if for the first time, and sure enough there was a spider on her nose. It wasn't huge, like Boomer had said, but relatively small. Unfortunately, Bubbles couldn't see the spider clearly, so she really did think it was huge. She jumped to her feet and started jumping up and down, shrieking and flailing her arms wildly, yelling, "Ahh! Get it off! Get it off! Please?" She hated any kind of creepy crawly thing.

After the boys found it boring watching the girl jump around like an idiot, Boomer went to her and made her stop moving, he gently took the spider off the shaking girl and set it down on the ground. An awkward silence came over them. The RowdyRuff Boys broke it, letting out their chuckles, causing Bubbles to blush. Despite who it was that was laughing at her, she was still embarrassed.

"Shut up!" She screeched when she couldn't take their laughter anymore. She stood in front of them, arms crossed over her chest, her face flushed and annoyed.

They boys shut up and stared at her, startled from her sudden outburst. Another silence, this time broken by Bubbles' growling stomach. She blushed and smiled sheepishly, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

Brick chuckled silently and asked, "You hungry?" She nodded, looking up into his red demon-like eyes only to look quickly away because they reminded her too much of her sister, Blossom. Brick confused by her sudden sadness was about to ask her what was wrong but then he figured it was just his eyes. They were unusual after all, and most people tried avoiding his eyes as much as possible. Instead he smiled slightly and said, "Come with us. We're going to Mojo's place to eat, we're starving. So you coming?"

Butch's amused smirk fell from his face, a frown taking its place, he glared at the redhead. "What? No, she can't come with us. How could you invite the enemy for breakfast? She is the freaking enemy! Her and the other two dumb PowerPuff Girls are probably plotting to destroy us or something! You can't be fooled by the girl!"

Butch was furious; he did not want some girl, especially a PowerPuff, to be following them around. He knew they were planning something, he just didn't know what.

"I think it would be cool if she came with us." Boomer commented.

Bubbles, being the good girl that she was, didn't want to cause problems between the boys so she said, "No it's okay, I won't go with you guys. I'll just go find food somewhere else." Brick and Butch in midst of their argument had forgotten about Bubbles so they paid no attention.

Boomer decided to intervene on their argument before it got out of hand. "Guys, Shut up!" His two brothers shut up.

"She's coming." Brick said.

"No she's not." Was Butch's reply.

"It's okay. I'm not going." Bubbles said, finally being heard by Brick and Butch.

Brick looked at her and said, "Yes you are."

"I'd rather not. I don't want to come in between you and your brothers and beside Mojo doesn't like me. He wouldn't want me there." Bubbles said, determined on not going.

Brick contemplated this, it was true. Mojo didn't like her and he wouldn't want her there. Hmm, this was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought. "We'll think of something…"

---

There, I'm done. I'm sorry if that was really bad, and for the long wait. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner. The poll will close on February 11, so if you haven't voted yet, go vote. Review please. Peacee. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Well on the poll thingy **Boomer** won with 9 votes. Brick and Butch both had 6 votes. Yes. :D

Sorry it took so long, but most of you wanted longer chapters, so now the updates won't come as soon. I hope you'll still continue reading though. Thank you for all the reviews. :)

Disclaimer: If I didn't own PowerPuff Girls last chapter, then what makes you think I'll own it this chapter? Yeah, I don't own anything.

---

Not Guilty

---

Brick stood still, thinking deeply, planning. He was trying to come up with a plan where he could convince Bubbles to come with them and not have Mojo try to kill her. He knew that if they just walked in with Bubbles following them, Mojo would try to destroy her as soon as she entered his home on top of the volcano. He couldn't think of anything.

While Brick was thinking, so was Boomer. He looked deep in thought, unusual for him since it was clear people didn't think much of Boomer's intelligence. Everybody just thought he was the weaker and the more stupid of his two brothers. It usually bothered him when people make that assumption of him. Suddenly, Boomer thought of a great idea.

"I have a plan!" he exclaimed excitedly, feeling a little proud that he thought of a plan before Brick.

Brick looked uncertain, Boomer didn't always think of the best plans. "Uhmm, okay. Let's hear it." Brick said.

"What? Brick, are you seriously gonna help her? You know as well as I do that Mojo will try to kill her as soon as she walks in!" Butch yelled, trying to knock some sense into his brothers.

"Yeah, I was being serious. So shut up and deal with it! What's your plan, Boomer?" Brick ordered.

"Remember that tree house we built a few years ago?" Brick nodded, not knowing where he was going with this. "Well I was thinking that, maybe, we could take her there and then we go to Mojo's and get some food to take to her."

Brick nodded, thinking the idea was actually pretty good. "Yeah, okay we'll do that. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Bubbles looked down and tears began welling in her eyes. She didn't have anywhere to go, she was homeless now. She didn't like the idea of that but she nodded anyway.

"You can stay there too." Brick said.

"She'll need blankets and stuff. It's cold out here." Boomer said, not wanting her to freeze to death.

"Yeah you're right. We'll pick up some stuff on our way." Brick said, a mischievous smirk on his face. Butch nodded excitedly, knowing exactly what Brick meant when he said pick up. They were going to "borrow" some stuff today. Boomer nodded too, he liked "borrowing" things as much as his two brothers. It was what they were best at.

All of them were in deep conversation, planning the whole day. Down to what they were gonna eat, waffles for breakfast, cheese burgers for lunch, chicken for dinner. All that you could hear in the ally were the three boys silently discussing.

"Wait!" Bubbles yelled, gaining the three boys' attention.

"What do you want?" Butch asked rudely.

"I haven't said I would go yet." She pointed out. They had been so busy talking that they completely ignored the fact that Bubble hadn't agreed to go anywhere with them. They didn't bother to ask her whether or not she was cool with the plan.

"Yeah, you haven't said you would go_, yet_." Boomer put emphasis on the word 'yet.'

"You will come." Brick stated firmly, in his leader tone that reminded Bubbles so much of her redheaded sister, Blossom. She looked down at her shoes, sadness overwhelming her. She shook her head, trying to forget those horrible memories that took place yesterday. Instead she filled her mind with happy memories.

"She doesn't want to come. We should just leave her here, pretend this never happened and go on with our lives." Butch suggested, hoping his brothers would listen to him. But of course, they didn't.

"You should listen to him." Bubbles commented, earning two glares from a certain blonde and redhead. "Okay, never mind. I'll shut up now." She became silent.

"No, she's right. You do need to listen to me. Imagine what would happen if Mojo ever found out, or anybody else, they would all go after us." Butch said, once again trying to knock sense into his brothers. And once again it didn't work.

"So? Who cares? We can take them!" Boomer exclaimed, fully knowing it was true.

"I guess…" Butch said.

"Alright, it's settled then. Let's go." Brick said, getting ready to take off flying.

"Wait!" Bubbles yelled, _again_.

"Now what do you want?" Butch asked impatiently. He was starving and wanted to leave as soon as possible but with Bubbles always interrupting them, it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"I don't think we should fly." She explained.

"Why?" Boomer questioned curiously.

Bubbles didn't want to tell them that she didn't want to be spotted flying with them and have the citizens calling her a bigger traitor than they already thought she was. So she made up an excuse, as any other person in her situation would do.

"I don't think I have enough energy to fly. I'm so tired." True, she was tired but she was pretty sure she could fly perfectly fine.

"Deal with it." Butch muttered under his breath. Of course he knew that they all heard him clearly with their sensitive hearing, but he couldn't keep his remark in.

"Shut up Butch." Brick said to his brother.

Boomer turned to look at Bubbles. "Fine, we'll walk. No big deal."

"Thanks." Was Bubbles response.

The four teenagers walked out of the alley into the sidewalk, buildings on their sides. They headed towards the exit of the huge city, into the nearby woods. It wasn't a terribly long walk, about an hour or so.

After a while they saw the first tree, it was big and it was loosing some of its leaves. Bubbles looked back at the city, having a feeling that this was going to be the last time she saw it. She took it all in, the skyscrapers, the yellow taxis, everything. She wanted this image to be burned into her mind. She had a lot of fun there. She smiled sadly, looking at the city once more before turning to follow her archenemies. _Maybe, I won't be as lonely as I originally thought._ She thought, looking at the Rowdy Ruff's backs. _Maybe, we'll even become friends._ She had a hopeful look in her eyes as she followed them deeper into the dark woods, the tall tress blocking the sun. She was still scared of the dark.

---

Is that long enough? Yes, well I'm done. Thank you for all of you that reviewed. I love you all.

I have a confession to make. I have no clue what Bubbles did to make her be the most hated person in the city. I originally wrote this out of boredom and randomly decided to post it on FF. When I was writing it, I hadn't thought of that. And I still don't know what to do. So if any of you have suggestions, ideas, or anything, please PM me. Please and Thank You. Hope you still continue reading though. Peacee. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? I've probably lost all of my readers by now. Sorry, I kind of lost interest because I had no idea where I was going with this story; I had no plan. Keep in mind that I started writing this when I was younger. I don't think my writing has improved much because I haven't been working on it but I recently got an e-mail notifying me of someone adding this to their story alert so I decided to give it another shot. So here's what I came up with. Read and enjoy

* * *

Professor Utonium was driving home from grocery shopping when he first heard the shocking news on the radio.

"Bubbles from the Power Puff Girls is a traitor! Her sisters Blossom and Buttercup are devastated! How could such a seemingly sweet girl commit such a heinous act? More details about this story after these short commercials."

The professor almost lost control of the car at such exclamations; he didn't believe them at all. He learned his lesson about doubting his girls when they unknowingly helped Mojo Jojo take over Townsville. He needed to hear the girls side of the story first. He turned down the volume of the radio; he refused to listen to such lies.

Once he got home, the professor threw open the door and yelled. "Girls! Girls!"

Blossom and Buttercup immediately rushed downstairs, eyes alert for any danger. "What's wrong Professor?" Once they realized that they were in no immediate danger, they took one look at the professor's frantic demeanor and knew what this was all about. They lowered themselves on the sofa and didn't look up at their father.

The professor noticed that his sweet Bubbles wasn't present and dread began creeping up on him. "Please, tell me what's going on. Where's Bubbles?" His voice was borderline hysteric.

"We don't know." Blossom said in a defeated tone.

"What the reporters are saying… is it true? Is Bubbles a traitor?" The professor asked with unbridled hope.

"We don't know."

The professor felt his heart break at these words. "What do you mean you don't know? She's you're sister! Where is she?"

Buttercup had had enough; she lost it. She stood up and faced her father, her green eyes blazing. "We don't know! She left us!" Her fierce expression crumpled and her eyes began watering. "We don't know, she left us…" She whispered and looked down.

Blossom took hold of her sister's hand and led her upstairs, leaving the professor alone in the living room looking thoroughly defeated and lost. _'Where is my little girl?' _he wondered.

* * *

Brick led Bubbles and his brothers through the forest with confidence; he knew where he was going.

"Uh, guys? I'm pretty sure we've passed this tree before." Bubbles spoke up for the first time since they started their trek through the forest.

Brick briefly glanced at the tree and shook his head. "Nah, I know how to get to the tree house. You just don't know the forest as well as me."

The group of four continued to walk and by the third time they passed the same tree that Bubbles pointed out earlier, it was clear to not only Bubbles, but also Boomer and Butch, that they were lost.

"Oh, great first you insist on helping a Power Puff and now you get us lost. What's gotten into you, Brick?" Butch asked while shaking his head. He immediately stopped and looked up, letting a small smirk appear on his face, a mischievous look in his eyes. "You know, maybe I should be the leader. I would never ha—," Butch was unable to finish his sentence because he saw Brick coming at him with a raised fist, he ducked and laughed. "Missed me."

"Shut up." Brick's voice was deadly. "We usually get there by flying." He looked to Bubbles and his voice softened a bit. "You think you can fly now?"

Bubbles nodded and began to float. The boys started floating too and took off, Bubbles not far behind them. They flew above the trees for a while; all of them were looking down trying to get a glimpse of the tree house. Boomer was the first to spot it since he knew what to look for. The group of huge trees that they had built the house in was near a clearing, like a meadow, there weren't any trees there just grass and beautiful flowers.

"Hey look, there's the meadow. We must be near the tree house."

The four teenagers landed at the edge of the clearing, near the trees. They walked into the forest and quickly saw the tree house that Bubbles had almost begun to think was a figment of the boy's imagination. It wasn't a magnificent tree house, but it was pretty big and made onto two huge trees. It was a plain and no one had bothered to paint it. It actually had a door but no lock and two wide windows.

Boomer flew to the door and opened it, he motioned for his brothers and Bubbles to come on up too. The inside was no more special than the outside. There was a small table with three mismatched chairs, a couple of broken toys scattered on the floor, a doorway leading into another room, and stairs that led to another floor.

Boomer sat on one of the chairs and gestured to the other one while looking at Bubbles. She took the hint and sat down. Her blue eyes were scanning the inside; she was already coming up with ways in which she could improve the inside of the tree house. While she was doing that, Brick sat on the other chair, leaving Butch to lean against the wall. He refused to look at anyone and was still rather angry at his brothers for fraternizing with the enemy.

The blue eyed Rowdy Ruff broke the silence. "So yeah, here's where you're gonna stay: _mi _tree_ casa es su _tree_ casa_ and all of that." He smiled goofily and threw his hands out as if presenting her with a mansion rather than a tree house.

Bubbles giggled and smiled. "Thanks." Her good mood immediately vanished, though, when Brick voiced the thought that's been on his mind since he saw the lone Power Puff girl.

"Where are your sisters and why aren't you with them?"

Butch turned towards Bubbles, eagerly anticipating her answer but was disappointed when Bubbles didn't immediately answer.

"Well…"

* * *

Not very long but I tried.


End file.
